


intimacy.

by seungkwansupremacy



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Dorm Sex, Established Relationship, In Public, M/M, Public Hand Jobs, Smut, it's not that explicit they are pretty cute with each other, rip to all their other members but verkwan is built different, that's just how i imagine their relationship would be after all these years and i love them, verkwan, why do they always hold hands under the table at fansigns irl they are encouraging this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:34:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27645553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungkwansupremacy/pseuds/seungkwansupremacy
Summary: Vernon can't keep his hands to himself when he's sat next to Seungkwan at a fansign. Seungkwan doesn't mind as much as he pretends to.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon
Comments: 10
Kudos: 108





	intimacy.

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written anything in uhhh five years but i fell down the verkwan hole and then i saw a video of vernon giving seungkwan a hand massage (mh) under the table at a fansign and thought ah yes... so have this.
> 
> much love and a big thank you to my beta reader @ fallenwoozi on twt! <3

Seungkwan's face scrunched up in what might've looked like pain to the unsuspecting audience at the fansign, but his grimace was actually a failed attempt at trying to suppress the growing tingling sensation in his groins. The determined right hand of Vernon had made its way onto Seungkwan's thigh, groping and stroking him a little too eagerly. Vernon was digging his fingers into the soft skin beneath the velvety purple fabric of Seungkwan's fitted pants and earned a judging glare from his boyfriend. 

"Stop it," Seungkwan hissed through gritted teeth, before flashing him a sweet smile for no other reason than fooling the audience into believing that they were having a wholesome conversation.

Vernon's shit-eating grin just grew a little bigger in response as he let his fingers travel to the inside of Seungkwan's thigh and up a bit higher. Bastard.

Seungkwan grabbed Vernon's hand and squeezed, hard, not breaking eye contact. He couldn't help but smile a bit when he noticed Vernon's pouty expression.

"Let me have a bit of fun once in a while," Vernon sighed, with his eyebrows creasing together as if Seungkwan had just genuinely hurt his feelings. Of course, they both knew he was just toying around with Seungkwan. This doe-eyed idiot with his perfectly shaped eyebrows, and his slightly clenched jaw which indicated that he was indeed a bit needy right now. 

Seungkwan wondered if Vernon’s neediness had to do with his previous wardrobe malfunction: the outfit he’d worn for the live stage earlier had been half a size too small for him. He had practically been able to feel Vernon's hungry stare on his body during the entire time of the concert. And he’d enjoyed the attention. 

Seungkwan slowly let go of Vernon's hand which was still resting on his lap, averting his eyes and looking at the crowd before them, a calm expression on his face. It was a silent permission for Vernon to keep going if he really wanted to. Seungkwan braced himself for the worst, and scrunched up his nose when Vernon's index and middle finger lightly tapped on his already half-hard bulge as if to scold him for being a horny little bitch. 

Vernon let out a self-satisfied "Heh", and Seungkwan had to hold himself back from punching him in the shoulder. Instead, he attempted to focus on a stupid skit Jun and Minghao were playing out for the fans. They stood in front of the long table and were putting Pokémon headbands on each other, doing their best impressions of Meowth and Eevee.

When Vernon pressed a warm palm flat against his dick, a little gasp got caught in Seungkwan’s throat. He started chewing on his lower lip, hands fidgeting with a pen as Vernon rubbed gentle circles over the stretched material of his pants. This wasn't too bad. He could get through this unscathed. At least, that was what he was thinking right before Vernon leaned in, entirely too close given they were in front of so many fans, and whispered into his ear in an ungodly voice.

"Be a good little boy and I might have a treat for you later." 

Seungkwan's face scrunched up a third time as he just nodded obediently.  _ Bastard. _

—

Just two hours later, that same face was pressed into Vernon's mattress, slightly angled to the left so he was able to breathe better. Earlier, Jeonghan had asked Seungkwan if he wanted to order take-out with him but Seungkwan had just shot him an apologetic glance while explaining that he’d be having dinner with Vernon. When he'd hopped down the stairs to the second floor of the dorm, Seungkwan had not missed the way Jeonghan rolled his eyes at him, a cheeky grin on his face.

But dinner had to wait just a bit longer. Vernon's right hand was currently buried in his boyfriend's brown hair, the other grabbing his hip and leaving purple marks where the nails dug into the sensitive skin.

Seungkwan was on all fours, positioned at the edge of the bed so that Vernon could comfortably stand behind him, pulling his ass up just enough so he wouldn't have to bend his knees. They had perfected this position over time as it was the only one that didn't make the cheap dorm bed squeak so loudly that Dino would wake up from it, and cross the hall at 2am, knocking at their door in a passive aggressive manner. 

Sometimes they just had sex on the floor to switch it up a bit but it usually ended in a very whiny, very pouty Seungkwan whose knees had been chapped by the prickly carpet, and who would complain about it relentlessly in the foreseeable future. 

Vernon let out a low growl as he pushed himself into Seungkwan once again, the newfound angle making it possible for him to sink in fully, his hip bones pressing into Seungkwan's soft cheeks. 

"You're making it really easy for me today," Vernon breathed out into the dimly lit room, "I didn't even have to use that much lube. Really got that excited over a little groping in public?"

Seungkwan gave him a defiant glare. "Less talking, more moving."

Vernon just grinned before he slowly began pulling out entirely, and then slammed right back into Seungkwan, much harder than both of them had expected. They moaned out in unison, and immediately tried to stifle the sound, Vernon with a hand over his mouth and Seungkwan by pressing his face into the duvet in front of him. 

"Sorry." Vernon gave a chuckle and then found his pace again.

Seungkwan wanted to reprimand him and say something along the lines of, "Know your strength, Hansol!" but he felt too fucking good to form a single coherent sentence. Instead, he decided to just relish the feeling of Vernon's dick stretching and pounding into him in a rhythm so steady it made him squeeze his eyes shut in enjoyment. God, Vernon was good. But Seungkwan didn't let that on all too often because he didn't want Vernon to get too cocky.

When Vernon bent over to leave open-mouthed kisses on Seungkwan’s shoulder blades, Seungkwan reached down with one hand and started stroking himself with quick, desperate movements. He already knew he wouldn't last long today but he wasn't too concerned about it either, because from the frantic sounds that left Vernon’s lips, he could tell his boyfriend wasn't going to last much longer either. 

“C-cumming,” Seungkwan moaned faintly. His knees nearly gave in as he tried to catch as much of his load as he could with his currently unoccupied hand, his shoulders pressed into the mattress to keep the balance. 

All of Seungkwan’s hot twitching and clasping around Vernon’s length made Vernon’s hips stutter, and he propped his arms up next to his boyfriend’s shaking frame, clutching onto the bedsheet with both hands, making his last forceful thrusts. 

Vernon’s orgasm hit him intensely, with all the pent up arousal from the day unloading at the same moment, and it took him all his willpower and sympathy with their flatmates not to moan Seungkwan’s name out loud. 

With Seungkwan still shaking and panting beneath him, Vernon quickly realised how badly the other was waiting for the chance to get up, to clean himself and relax his knees a little. He pulled out carefully, tying a knot into the cherry condom he had worn, and burying it deep beneath all the other stuff in his trash can. 

Seungkwan, who had wiped his sullied hands clean on a few pieces of kitchen roll that he found on Vernon’s bedside table, was now sitting on the edge of the bed, cross-legged and carefully watching him.

“You do know that they all,” Seungkwan gestured in the general direction of all four walls around them, “know that we’re two grown men in a long term relationship. Who fuck. Because we’re two grown men in a relationship.”

Vernon looked up at him unfazed and just raised an eyebrow. “Do you want to be in here when Soonyoung and-slash-or Seokmin find a used condom in my trash can? Do you?”

Seungkwan pushed his lips forward just a tad as if to think about how badly that could really turn out for him before he drawled out a, “Nnnope”. 

“Exactly.” Vernon smiled and Seungkwan stretched out his arms with grabby hands, motioning Vernon to give him a hug. Vernon obliged. As always. 

They stayed like that for a bit; Vernon standing in front of their bed with his arms wrapped around Seungkwan’s upper body, Seungkwan’s face pressed into Vernon’s stomach. He smiled blissfully, yet couldn't help but be annoying again.

“Your tummy is getting too hard to comfortably nuzzle my face in it. Stop going to the gym all the time. Fucking crossfitters.”

“Shut up. You don't even know what CrossFit really means.” Vernon’s grin grew bigger, and he placed a soft kiss on Seungkwan’s tousled hair.

“I know the meme. Meme knowledge is all I need in this fleeting life.” With bright, brown eyes Seungkwan looked up at the man he loved the most, and then shoved him away playfully. “Now let's grab something to eat or Jeonghan-hyung will forever think of me as a lousy liar who ditched him for a bit of mediocre sex.”

Vernon shoved back, making Seungkwan fall over backwards on the bed, and they both giggled and kissed like the smitten idiots they were. 


End file.
